sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Onup147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Judas the wolf (a work in progress) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carefulspoon (talk) 20:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : ) Glad I can be of survice. Do you need help thinking up the backstory or do you need help writing it? Hynoid142 (talk) 17:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, al I need is the main focus points of Judas' backstory. Basic stuff you would like to be included. Hynoid142 (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) K, when and where was Judas born? After this, it should be enough. Plus, you like my new signature? Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 13:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. K, that should be enough. I'll notify you if I need something else. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 05:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Me: Agreed. Judas can now be Freedom's rival! Freedom: SAYS WHO?! Me:... uh... I did... Freedom: Fine, just as long as Judas can put up a good fight... Me: Yay! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! :D ~SapphirineFreedom~ Freedom: I will take you seriously, just show me you have what it takes. Me: Let's not get into a disagreement, everyone, just calm down, take a few breaths and- *catches Freedom giving me a death look* Um, Judas... help?... Freedom: Anwway, YOUR'E ON, JUDAS! ~SapphirineFreedom~ Judas' backstory Ok, I decided to write Judas' backstory from his perspective if that's ok with you: "I was born on the 14th of August around the top of a mountain to two loving parents. It stayed like that for four years when a war broke out killing both my parents and sending me to an orphanage. I ran away to the Mobian slums where I stayed till the age of 8 after a grualing year at the orphanage and learned how to make ex-gear, how to be a thief and about free-running. My life went down road a year later when this monster, Varanus, attacked and killed my friends. I was able to save one of them but he died on the way to the hospital. The following five years was a journey to become stronger, to protect those I care about and to get my revenge. I also met two of my current friends, Eureka the hedgehog and Tyson the falcon." Judas So, what do you think? There may be a few spelling errors but you can change what you want. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 16:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. If you want me to rewrite it on Judas' page just say so. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 18:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) sure thay can this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 19:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) about roy pretty cool idea, i ilke it this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 21:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) No worries :D Illustration is fun, when you have the time. xD I had loads of fun drawing him ^.^, glad you like it LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You don't suppose that icon is kiba from wolf's rain? XD It seems so familiar ouo LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I just realised your birthday is two days before mine ^^ go August! ~ Sam237 Hey Onup I was wondering if you could upload a pic of Judas's flying disc thing so I can use it in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius ~ Sam237 Sure thing, I can try to draw Kryos. Just, not at the moment since I should be sleeping XDBaine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The picture you asked form. I have drawn Kyros, sadly I don't know if this is what you really wanted, but I hope you like it. (I drew his appearances in my math class ^^;) about rytech (sorry for the wait) :-) sure make a page for him this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Picture Sure, I can sure try :D I'm so glad there is someone else here that knows about Sword Art Online! Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) There isn't many people that I know that like Sword Art Online :3 I saw both seasons with my dad on Churchyroll ^^ It's so awesome. I would be bad at playing any other class by a ranger/duel wielding :3 I'm not that skill as a player XD But, I love playing MMO's X3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) For me, it would be the cooking skill, bow skill, duel weilding skill, two-handed skill, herbal skill and healing(Like first aid kit kinda) as well as beast training(to be a ranger)Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) XD I would train either a Gaint Snow tiger, or maybe even a wyrm (looks like a dragon, but isn't). But, yea. I be carrying a lot of herbs for different healing needs or even food/drinks need :3 Like herbal tea or spices~ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I need your help Onup I need some help with some Pokemon showdown stuff. 1. How do you access your trainer card? 2. How do you take a picture of it? 3. How do you get/customise your sprite ~ Sam237 Hi Onup. You think I can add "Calling of the Swamp" into LoTWoL? Maybe Theultimatemobius can introduce his characters there. NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 09:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Onup! ^^ I owe ya, big time. NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 09:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) DA? Hey man u got a DA account?Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 21:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well whats the account name so i can add you lol mines is therealmetalman Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 05:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) check your da mateCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 07:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I have finally finished Sam's move set, taunts and other stuff. It took me ages to think of it. I will be posting it tomorrow. Just felt like letting you know ~ Sam237 Hey Onup. Do you wanna work on a Smash Bros story line together? I did kinda come up with the idea of a story line. We could make the groups, put the villains in ranks and make a general story ~ Sam237 Smash Bros story line So Onup, since we're working on the story line for Smash Bros, I had an idea for the general story. Like I said in the comments there could be a bunch of villains who join forces and try to take over the world. Heroes have to go and stop them and as for neutral people, they could be saving the world too or doing there own thing. Characters cross paths and some will join forces and some will fight then leave or join forces. As for bosses, each bad guy has a rank, the lower the rank the earlier there boss fight is. I figured the more evil/deadly villains would have higher ranks. Tell me what you think and if you would like to change something about it plz feel free to tell me ~ Sam237 I agree with all you just said there basically. So with groups (the ones who don't go alone) are we looking to have groups with people who have stuff in common or not or just random? I like it : ) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I just banned him for 2 months cuz he added recolors. What happened after that is surely NOT my job. HELL YEAH! SISTER AND BROTHER SILVERMOON AND EMILIA UNITE!!!! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) I felt like crying man.HUG MEH ;-; Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Yay :D Awesome to hear ^^ Corel painter X is awesome~ Alright XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 21:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it's cute ^^ It's best for the first time using Corel painter X. kinda have a table, that's why it seems so easy ^^; I'm sure you'll get much more better ^^ Yea, I figure laptop users, it be ten times harder than mouse ^^; But, it's good for being done on laptop :3 I wouldn't be able to pull it off XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:20, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You are very much welcome, and thanks for the gift ^^ *thinking* Good question, I would think he be at lest around his late 1,000 to maybe earily 2,000 he can be any of those ages. ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:32, November 24, 2013 (UTC) True, that would be all out funny XD Her father being around Kyros age and she's married to Kyros. I still can't get over the fact that Krissi is the only character I have at this moment offical married XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:37, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I know XD And Kyros is a spartan wolf, it only makes sense why he is that old ^^ But, yea, I can't wait to see many other characters of my get such a happy life like Krissi X3. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:45, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Agree! And I believe They'll have a very lovely life ahead of them ^^ Who knows, Aidan might have brothers and sisters one day XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, but let's wait and have Aidan all touched up first XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) That would make sense truly :3 Krissi's clan could be Athen warriors truly, I like that idea ^^ Through, Krissi would have athen vampire blood mix in with an Outcast vampire blood, but it would make sense why her father is so honorable and strong XD Yea, he be a bit pissed for not knowing in the first place XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 10:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Not really, but her mother is dead. So, her mother name wouldn't be all that improtant beside Krissi's father love knowledge of XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 11:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) What I was saying so that Krissi's father love would be notice in how much he loves Krissi's mother. It was all I was saying. XD Damn, I haven't gotten normal thoughts of 'what ifs' -^^- My thoughts are kinda naughty XD My brain is so mean to me. But, that could happy XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Whenever XD I truly don't care when. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You should make the page XD I don't normally like making the pages for RPs ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm... *thinkins*I got nothing at the moment. I am kinda waking up -w- I like it ^^ It doesn;t sound cheezy to me, what sound cheezy would be 'forever after' or something like that XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yay ^^ Mmm~ Maybe their on the road gong to where they plot idea place they wanted to go don't know what that would be before the weather gotten bad :3 Sure ^^ *hugging Aidan* So cute X3 I like that idea, through I wouldn't know what would have happen XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:53, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that will work, and it would most likely be a he XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ^w^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) The clan member, I'll play Aidan and then you can play him here and there XD XD Hahaha! Yea, that will be fine ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:52, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Well Kyros can return and Krissi could tell him she met a clan vampire XD I don't know. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the vampires will be able to tell that Kyros is Lycan, they wouldn't be able to tell with Aidan XD Krissi could tell the differents and be able to warn Kyros. Anyway, I think they should enjoy themselves, and then they get kinda 'ambush' by the clan vampires and her father would see them. Yea, it would make it much more easier for Kyros and Krissi to find out what type of Clan the vampires are XD Sure ^^ Krissi doesn't have all those cool powers XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:45, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, her father, yes. But, I don't do Bad guys very well ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC) And I bet you I won't be able to answer them XD (my history classes didn't learn much about Greek...) Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I know Zero of most History ^^; I'm not really a history person -w- Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:30, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright -w- Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I know ^^; I am trying, but I am a mix of tiredness {sleepy XD} Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll just keep it up in a new window .w. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do~ XD I could never be a true bad guy, I'm too goody-two-shoes to be a truly awsome bad guy XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) You will have to thank Upon 741 for playing the bad guys^_^ Wouldn't Krissi have a craving for blood now sens she lost so much of it? Yes, she would XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I would have done that, but I don't know how to start it off XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyros to be with her. ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Onup, what do you think of the name Tyrone? would it work for Krissi's father? .w. Thanks Onup ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG you are, good job ^^ the race has started Ya know, I've been wondering HOW to draw Luna for some time XD It's kinda hard to draw Tiger, Baine and Luna all together if I don't have a picture of Luna XD I'll get to it ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 16:16, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Here is my base try, I used the picture as a refences for the hair and pose. (As a refences, not a recolor -w-; ) No problem ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:40, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Means ya have to wait for one hour ^^; Well, we can talk about how to keep 'The Unforgiven' going :3 I could let you play a full blow Bad guy (Cause the RP need ones -_-; ) Kyros wouldn't be the evil guy. I'll give you the last slot in the characters role for you to play a Bad guy XD (Yes, I'm breaking my own rules -w- I'm allow to.) I fully understand ^^ That's why I'm not making him the 'bad guy' of the RP ^^ I don't know, who do you want it to be :3 Hm... Well, let's see. Three or two things that could be reasons(that I know) 1. The bad guy finds out that Baine is part of the family line that should have die out and they try to kill her. 2. They find out that Baine is alive out of the part of the family line and try to use her for their selfish deeds (I wouldn't know how that would work, maybe to get close to someone.) 3. .... I forgotten what that was... If you feel like doing that XD It might be for the best ya know. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Either could work XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC) thanks to freakin' google plus i now know what your real name is :| grrrreeeaaaatttTHE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 00:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Cool ^^Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 15:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Hey Onup, have you see this fully yet? XD XD take a closer Look at Krissi ^w^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) XD Yes, Krissi is being somewhat naughty. And Kaede is very cute ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Google is mean to me TwT Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Google is rude to me TwT Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:21, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ey Serious dood! ^^ Hehe... How about a little rematch between Judas and Cameo? You can check out Cameo's page to see his new advancements and leave a comment while your busy. Sound good? Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 17:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! ;u; it's SigmaAlphaThree thanks so much for the warm welcome! i really appreciated it wanna be friends? ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:09, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Cool! :D and thank you very much XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OY! Get your butt on chat, I don't have all day! Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 13:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) It is still not letting me see the picture itself ^^; Only the site. Looks really awesome ^^ I could see that being Kyros' Lycan form ^^ Ey Ey Onup. ^^ Mind getting your tail on chat sometime? Cameo and Judas still have a score to settle. ^^ Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 22:40, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Did I ever tell you my Youtube name? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 04:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Dude you posted your comment on my userpage. It's 4lordsofpower. I don't have any videos however so... What is it? And Talkpage! I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 04:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Emily's wikia? I have finished Onup14's request :) Your request is finished Hello, Onup147. I have finished your request. I do not know exactly what do do with it, so I am going to post it right here. Thank you for choosing me to do a request for you. Oneheart 06:03, December 26, 2013 (UTC)kat Your request is ready Your Request is Ready Hello Onup147; I have competed your request. Thank you for choosing me do do a request for you! Oh wow thank you for asking! (and sorry about the late reply) My Christmas was wonderful~ how was yours? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hey onup, mind if Dash joins Judas's team in the SFCB Thesupernintendokid 08:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey onup, long time since I've spoken with you... Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:54, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh! where I get Oni-chan from? Some of the animes I watch with my dad that has little sisters that liked or spoken to their big brothers. I just thought it was cute. :3 And awesome, have you seen my new female character, Violah? Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sound more male, and appear more male in a "spanish" Senses, I mean, I'm taking spanish class- that's where the sight idea came from. Otherwise, it sounds more male. And I'm glad you like Violah's species and "curses" ^^ I wanted her to be different from Sorrow, but still have the bandage style thing going ondoesn't have to have it on all the time Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesom XD Violah can be mistaken as a Ten year old ^^ I will laugh just playing her. Even if she is mute -w- Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, cool ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:40, January 8, 2014 (UTC) No, not really XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:46, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, makes senses. ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I am sure it will ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, it help if I could see it ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:13, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Here's a link Chiptunes Awesome choice of music for your character's battle theme song, it sounds EPIC. Not sure if it's the right place to show you, but I made an 8-bit version of this. It's here. But nothing could beat the original, right? What do you think? Zy BG9K (talk) 10:15, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thanks! It's nothing really, I used a MIDI as a reference. Zy BG9K (talk) 11:16, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Pictures! Well, only one picture. You should go see Doom's new appearances XD Anyway, I'm evil, I did this to Aidan -w- bad or anything, just the fact that I like the two together for some reason, I must torement Kyros XD Y-Tiger: Right >w> Their good friends. *Looks at Onup* Am I not right? < Doom: Where are you hinting at, Y-Tiger Y-Tiger:Ah! *Freaked, jumping on Onup's head.* How did you-!? Doom:*Confuse.*? Y-Tiger: It is a sin worth veiwing through -//w//- Doom:*Sweatdrop* I think you mean don't be like 'them' *point at Onup and Y-Tiger.* yea, Doom's eyes are also gray ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Y-Tiger: Oh yes please ^^ Doom:*has a sweatdrop* So... Um... Y-Tiger:*grins* I'm not complaining at all~ *suddenly turn into a fox.* Yike! *Curl up on Onup's head.*^^ Doom:*Has a sweatdrop, glancing to Kyros.* Y-Tiger the fox: Yike ^^ Doom: I've lived with Y-Tiger as long as Baine has. I know... I have a secret question for Aidan now XD Doom:She does that too. Y-Tiger: Aidan, Have you ever drink blood off of Doom before!? :D Doom:*over heard the question*Wha!? Y-Tiger: Ahh.... Doom: Uh *A light purple blush appear* I-I wouldn't know if my blood would be any good for a vampire type person... *He slgithly mutter.* picture XD Y-Tiger: *Grins* Well, Doom does has a extremely soft chest fur ^^ Doom:*Blushes softly* That doesn't mean anything. Y-Tiger:*pitches Doom's cheek* Oh yes it does my White and Black wolf ^^ Doom:*Blushes.*... Y-Tiger: Yes, just friends~ *looking at Doom with a creepy smile* Doom: *Glares at me* I will slap you, Y-Tiger. Y-Tiger:ahhhh.... It won't stop me from drawing you two together *grins* Doom:*has a frighten look on his face*... Scary... Y-Tiger:*Grins with a evil look in my eyes* Doom: I'm not trying to let it bother me. But... Leaving with her most of my life... I was pretty lucky... Not being in her evil plots... Y-Tiger: I'm sure they have slept with each other when they where younger. Lines like 'Oni-chan, can I sleep with you?' Kind of thing. I wanna do an RP of Older Aidan and Doom now TwT Doom:*Sweatdrops, sighing* What are you trying to do, Y-Tiger? Y-Tiger: Doom you :3 Doom: thought so... *Has another sweatdrop* Trying to find a way to get me in trouble with Kyros, are we? Y-tiger: Maybe =w= Doom:*His fur suddenly stood at Kyros' threat* I wouldn't do anything to your daughter, Sir. I promise you that. *He had lots of Sweatdrops before glaring at Y-Tiger*Look what you made him do. *He slightly whimper* Y-Tiger:*Grins* ^^ Doom:*Has a sweatdrop, sighing as his ears were still flatten.* Y-tiger: I know =w= --- Hehe... Another Doom and Aidan picture -w- Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:07, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Doom:... *blushes a tiny bit* Y-Tiger: *Grins* ^^ *whispers to Onup* I really want to make them a couple but I can't T^T Doom:*Completely concern in what Onup meant in 'Y-Tiger's desires'*Um.... *Blushes a tiny bit* It isn't what I'm thinking it is- Y-Tiger:Your too smart for your own good Doom ^^ *Pitching Doom's cheek sweetly* Doom:!! *Blushes bright purple*A-Ah!? --- Y-Tiger: *Sweatdrop* Oh Kay! Doom:*Sweatdrop* I... erm... Don't think Y-Tiger is trying to hit on Onup or anything, but that is just me. (Doom's Face Picture X3 ) Doom:*Confuse, blushing*Um...? I think the only reason why Y-Tiger hangs out with Onup, is 1. She's bi, she is already with a female and 2. Onup is fine to RP with. Or that's what I hear from her. *Sweatdrop* Y-Tiger isn't one for cheating. Y-Tiger: I know ^^ I'm going to have an strange picture coming up soon, and it isn't Doom and Aidan XD But, Aidan is part of it. Doom:*blushes bright purple at the very coment before looking away so no one could see him fluster* Y-Tiger: Here,here Aidan deary. *Grins* I hang out with a lot of people I'm friends with. Me and Onup are Best pals, just like me and Sovash! I hang around a lot of males. But, my heart truly belongs to my girlfriend, who also RPs and do a lot of things I like to do ^///^ I sometimes even draw her the most sexy pictures I can and she'll till take them -///w///- Doom:*silent*.... Y-Tiger: OH, and here. keep wanting to pair up Aidan and Amira cause their really cute, but I keep telling myself that it is wrong XD And here are many other pictures after it too ^^ Doom:*blushes*I-I wouldn't at all fight Aidan's Sister... She has... My bravery than I do in expressing love... *Blushes bright purple* Y-Tiger: Ah, Doom, your scared of losing someone close to death. *Pets his head* Doom: Don't bring it up! Your the one who killed her off! Y-Tiger:*grins* Ah, but your my yaoi character ^w^ Doom:*blushes bright purple*Hmph.... *Looking at the ground* Amira:*Hugs Aidan*Me and Doom can share Oni-chan, if Oni-chan wants that! *Nuzzles Aidan happily* (Yay, I can keep drawing Amira and Aidan then X#3 I wanna make them a couple as well as Aidan and Doom. Ah! I'm driving myself crazy TwT I love both couples, and I ship them. I also show a friend of my in real life Aidan X Doom, and she ships them too XD) Amira: Look, Oni-chan. *Place her hands on Aidan's cheeks and smiles.* Whoever you choose, may it be me or Doom, know that I'll still support you and forever be you happy little sister. I still have your family love, so I know you'll love me, always. *Giggles happily, hugging him* Beside, doom seems to be the bottom in your relationship anyway~ Doom:Hey! *blushes bright purple* D-Don't go running around saying that, P-Please!? Amira:*giggles*I won't ^^ your too easy to tease~ *Pulls on Doom's cheek gently* Doom: T^T (what is it with my cheek?) Y-Tiger: I love both couples, I'm sure Aidan has free time loving Amira up, he and her are always seeing each other ^^ Doom:I-I... Um... Erm... *Looking away a little, blushing before sighing, as if he had thought over* I... erm... I-I'm not good with expressing my emotions with words... Y-Tiger:*Grins*Oh, you want to express your love with something else Doom:*Blushes bright purple* If your think that, I'm not going to do what your thinking... *He mutter to himself* At lest it is a kiss, then maybe... Y-Tiger:*laughs* Doom is a shy person, Apirl hasn't been able to teach him to express any emotion with words ^^ Doom:*Frowns a little at just hearing Apirl*... Now the mood was killed. Y-Tiger:*sweatdrop*Oh dear. Amira:*giggles sweetly.* Oni-chan, How do you feel about Doom? *Blinks, looking to him.* Doom-chan seem to be having troubles saying that he loves you~ *smiles happily, her tail wagging.* (Now I wanna do two RPs of both couples, not at the same time, loving each other TwT ) (Yay! X3) Doom:*Has small tears form, smiling softly*I-I'll never leave your side, I'll always be your best friend. And Hope you'll be happy with whomever you pick, Aidan. Y-Your a very important person to me as well, and seeing you happy is what makes me happy. Amira:*smiles happily at those words*Aw~ *blushes* You know bother, I am SOOO only to stalke you if you end up loving doom, you two just look so cute together! Doom:*blushes bright purple*D-Did she just say s-s-stalk!? Y-Tiger:XD I would total stalk you two if I were her, she has a point ^///^ But, I think aidan and Amira are cute too X#3 Y-Tiger:Yea, I wouldn't mind which one he pick, I know Amira will still get love from him XD And Doom is willingly to accept what Aidan picks. Doom knows he could always find someone else, through it be almost impossible for him to drop the fact that aidan would love Amira more and all that XD But, Aidan can get him to understand ^^ Amira:*blushes*B-But, Oni-chan. Love between two males is so much more lovely watching from afar, doom would be more at ease. Doom:*blushes bright purple*W-We don't even know if Aidan would pick me yet. D-Don't start making future plans a-all of a sudden. Amira:*Giggles*Doom-chan is blushing ^^ *Hugs Aidan* (I think for Amira and Aidan's couple RP, it be Amira wants to sleep with Aidan because she doesn't want to sleep alone due to a nightmare and all that ^^; I don't know why, it would make more sense if that happen then her suddenly jumping him or something XD Through, for Doom and Aidan's couple RP, I think the whole tripping thing would be the start XD Cause it is funny ^^ ) (Well, that too XD Doom doesn't drink ^^; So, tripping is the next best thing XD) Doom:*blushes* Amira:*Nuzzles Aidan, hugging him*I'm not pushing my Oni-chan away~ I was just saying, in case he picked Doom, I would stalk them both. Doom:*Hidding his face, blushing extremely purple* Amira:Because Oni-chan will forever be mine, even if he is with someone *nuzzles Aidan happily*~ Amira:*Nuzzles happily* Doom:W-What!? D-Do I look like a girl- Y-Tiger: Your hair style makes you look like a girl ^^ Doom:*Blushes purple*I... erm... uh... *blushes extremely before muttering*I'm such a loser on how to reaction to emotions... *Staring at Amira and Aidan, blushing purple* Amira:Well?*Her tail wags, looking at doom* Is the Greek wolf going to try and go up against me~ Doom:*Tenses, before narrowing slightly* I won't fail to a challenge. *Goes and hugs Aidan as well, kissing his cheek* Amira:*giggles* I'm amazing ^^ *nuzzles Aidan* Y-Tiger: It takes Amira to make Doom want to do something ^^; Well, she kinda just challenge him, and Greek blood doesn't turn down a challenge XD Doom:If I have to prove myself, then I will prove myself in whatever test Kyros has. Y-Tiger isn't wrong, I have greek blood in me, even if it is a different color. *Hugs Aidan, nuzzling him gently* I am willing to take any test to prove my love for Aidan. Amira:Ah~ *Nuzzles Aidan*It's okay Oni-chan ^^ Doom:*blushes a little*I'm willing to go through much for your love, Aidan. If I back down from a test, it means I am not worthy of your love. *Holds Aidan's hand, gently nuzzling Aidan's cheek*Beside, it would pain me if I didn't at lest try to win your love. Amira:*hugging Aidan,smiling* His very devoted, Oni-chan ^^ He'll be fun to challenge in who you get to pick ~! Doom:*He blushes a tiny bit* If I have to challenge a spartan to earn Aidan's love, then it can't be help. *He blinks* I know what spartans can do, and I am aware I could die in the battle going against Kyros, cause not only is he a spartan, but his a werewolf. Amira:I'm sure I can beat mother's questions. *Narrow her eyes* She's like reading a book. Amira:*smirks, sticking her tongue out* Love questions. How much would I do for him? how much do I love him? How many kids would I want with him? If I was on my monthly, would I harm him? That kind of stuff. Doom:*Blinks* I'm just glad to have met Aidan, if I end up failing the test, I at lest have Aidan as a friend. Amira:That is only some of her questions. I am sure she has a very hard one for me somewhere in that chest of her. Since that is where I can only image her putting things at. *Sweatdrop* Doom:*hugs Aidan close*I won't die. *He whisper into Aidan's ear, nuzzling him* I'll make sure I pass the test. Amira:I don't know. *Sweatdrop*Mother is a bit harder to read when she does harder questions. Y-Tiger:*grins happily at Kyros* Doom:*notices Kyros, tenses a little.* Doom:*He had a sweatdrop* I was just a little startled by you suddenly appearing, that is all. It's something that bring back negative memories... Amira:*Sweatdrop* Oh dear, Doom, how bad is your memories? Doom:Dark... *He mutter.* Very dark... Doom:*Sweatdrop* You are total taking it the wrong way. *sighs* Amira:*Giggles*Papa, it isn't me Doom loves ^^ Doom:*has a sweatdrop* Doom:*Blushes, but narrowed his eyes* I had once loved a female, but she died and I couldn't protect her... *looks to KYros* Kyros, I'm not in love with your daughter, but I am in love with aidan! *Blushes purple, but has a serious look in his eyes.* Y-Tiger:*Shocked*He was... Bold? o.o Did doom just flat out say that to Kyros? Amira:*amazed*Wow! That's true love right there, huh Oni-chan!? *hugs Aidan close.* Doom:*glades*Because She died trying to protect me when she was already safe from the danger. *his fur tenses*I was weak back then, and I've trained for years, endless years. Your son was the only person who really comfort me. I love him dearly as a friend and much more than a friend. I'll do anything to protect him. Amira:*Giggles sweetly* ^^ Doom:*Gets in a fighting stance, the markings on him glows, all but his boots*Hmph. *He narrowed his gray eyes.* --- Doom:*He relaxes, but blushes a little* Your father can be scary sometimes. *looks to Aidan*I'll visit him when I feel I am ready... *Closes his eyes* --- Doom:I'll be as ready as I can be, Aidan. *Gently kisses his cheek* I'll keep in mind your words... *He looks into Aidan's eyes with a soft touch to his* But, if I fail, just know that I put my all into it... Okay?... (Kay ^^) Doom:*nods* Here's your request I drew him in the (sort of) Sonic adventure style thing... (talk) 20:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok sure thing, sorry for the late response. I know who she is btw :) Sam: alright let's do this Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thanks! I'm glad you like it :D (talk) 20:48, January 19, 2014 (UTC) when i finish the other requets on the wait list (only 5 at a time; i'm a procrastinator -_-') The Sages of Ruin (talk) 23:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) huh? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 18:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Well you said you wan ted to see it Macca:nnnnnoooooo please noooooo Sure ^^ Y-Tiger (talk) 11:16, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Request 4 Onup! Hey Onup, it's Oneheart. I am really sorry I got your request late; I have been off the site. I also did not color it because I did not have all of the colors to illusrate the photo. I did add some effects and things; I hope you like it. Also, ask me any time for requests, I will always be happy to do them :). But next time, I would really like it if you would ask me in the comments on one of my pages. Thanks ^ v ^, 1<3Oneheart 01:26, February 12, 2014 (UTC) You're back?!?! ~~Skinwalker111~~ Onup?! OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE?!!??! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 17:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *tacklehugs* Onup's back Onup's back!!! I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 18:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Yo Onup, I haven't heard of you in a while. xD Guess what this song is based off from.. ^_^ Zy BG9K (talk) 12:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oygh! >_< We all know that feeling. I've recently gotten a new laptop myself but the internet on it hasn't been activated yet so I can basically do squat with it. Best part is that it has Windows 8 and all. Our 8 year old computer has been giving us problems even after we've had it fixed for the 5th time. So when he packs up, mom'll use this laptop I'm using at the moment and I'll be using my new one. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and, don't get blown up. Basic training or the not. Hope to see you again soon. You'll be quite surprised at what's changed since we spoke last. :) I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 17:19, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Pssst There's a free spot in SFC:DB (talk) 17:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) BRUH WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S BEEN 5-EVER!!~ i'm guessing that you're on the RP freedom wiki, right? well, if you decide to return to the fandom-y-stuff (uless you haven't left, then this would be awkward 'XD) just say! :3 BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 21:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Holy shite man you're still alive? Thesupernintendokid (talk) 08:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah, sorry, it's just that I've been on a cleanup detail as of late and sometimes I slip up with who's articles I delete. I'll bring it back if you want him back and I'll also avoid deleting any more of your articles, it just seemed like you were a bit inactive and I hadn't seen that the page had had any activity lately. No worries, I'll bring it back. I'VE GOT A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ON MY HEAD. (talk) 07:53, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure "This is the end of an era! For Terminus has returned!" -Terminus, Knight of the End 17:31, June 5, 2016 (UTC)